Numerous items such as smart phones, smart watches, tablets, automobiles, aerial drones, appliances, aircraft, exercise aids, and game controllers may utilize motion sensors during their operation. In many applications, various types of motion sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes may be analyzed independently or together in order to determine varied information for particular applications. For example, gyroscopes and accelerometers may be used in gaming applications (e.g., smart phones or game controllers) to capture complex movements by a user, drones and other aircraft may determine orientation based on gyroscope measurements (e.g., roll, pitch, and yaw), and vehicles may utilize measurements for determining direction (e.g., for dead reckoning) and safety (e.g., to recognizing skid or roll-over conditions).
Motion sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes may be manufactured as microelectromechanical (MEMS) sensors that are fabricated using semiconductor manufacturing techniques. A MEMS sensor may include movable proof masses that can respond to forces such as linear acceleration (e.g., for MEMS accelerometers) and angular velocity (e.g., for MEMS gyroscopes). The operation of these forces on the movable proof masses may be measured based on the movement of the proof masses in response to the forces. In some implementations, this movement is measured based on distance between the movable proof masses and sense electrodes, which form capacitors for sensing the movement. The sense electrodes of a MEMS accelerometer may receive a signal at a drive frequency, which results in motion of the proof mass relative to the sense electrodes as a result of linear acceleration. In some implementations, the voltage of the proof mass may be measured in order to sense the movement in response to linear acceleration. A resistance within the sense path for the proof mass voltage may be indicative of damage to one or more components of the accelerometer, and may result in errors in the measurement of linear acceleration.